blazin_trailsfandomcom-20200213-history
Great-Granddaddy Ricochet
*Ricochet the Indestructible *Buster Rabbit |age = 86 |gender = Male |species = Rabbit |birth = April 14th, 1768 |death = September 23rd, 1854 |blood_type = A+ |height = 3'9" |weight = 113 lbs. |hair_color = White |eye_color = Blue |skin_color = White |family = Rabbit Family |spouse = Reece Rabbit (1789- 1849) |children = *Ricochet Rabbit II *Reba Rabbit *Rhonda Rabbit *Ryan Rabbit |affiliation = *Texas Sheriffs Association |occupation = * Deputy of Bucktooth Creek and numerous other towns *Sheriff of numerous towns and Bucktooth Creek *President of Texas Sheriffs Association |alignment = Lawful Good }}'Great-Granddaddy Ricochet '''was the patriarch of the Rabbit Family, founder of the Texas Sheriffs Association and Ricochet Rabbit's great-grandfather. Originally set to become a doctor, he rejected this profession and became the sheriff of several towns, most notably in a town called Bucktooth Creek. He is credited with having started the "family business of sheriffin'" as his son, his grandson and many of his descendants became sheriffs or marshals in Texas and other states. Personality Great-Granddaddy Ricochet is described by Ricochet and most of his family members as having been a spitfire, being energetic and loud well until his death. He had a passion for justice and order, was a restless person, drifting from job to job, as well as stubborn and rebellious--so set was he on becoming a sheriff that he deliberately failed his doctor's exam in order to continue his training as a sheriff. He loved adventure and sometimes threw himself into dangerous just for the sake of it. He suffered numerous injuries during his career, yet managed miraculous recoveries from them, which earned him the name "Ricochet the Indestructible". His toughness on crime also earned him the name "Terror of the Rio Grande", as many outlaws feared him due to his tireless pursuits of criminals. Despite being tough on crime, he always believed in fair punishments for the criminals and wasn't one to judge or discriminate. Beneath his burning heart was a caring, loving person who doted on his wife and children and spoiled his grandchildren and great-grandchildren. Unlike his son, grandson and several of his great-grandsons, he didn't possess a quick temper but was known to be very dangerous when provoked. History Buster Rabbit was born in 1768 in Bucktooth Creek, Texas, and came from a mostly well-off family. His father, Elias, was the town doctor. From a young age, young Buster was singled out due to his incredible athletic ability and speed, as well as the ability to bounce off of stationary objects, due to possessing a rare gene. As such, people both young and old gave him the nickname Ricochet; though his father disliked the name, young Buster loved it, so much so that when he became an adult, he legally had his name changed to Ricochet as he liked it better than his real name. He was very sociable at a young age, and one of the people he befriended was the sheriff, Obadiah Jones, who had served the town for nearly forty years and was well-loved by the community. The man inspired him to be a sheriff, and when he was fifteen, became the town's youngest deputy. Despite his father's protests and insistence that he become a doctor, Buster would have none of it. He was so set on becoming the next sheriff that he deliberately failed his doctor's exam so he could continue to serve as a deputy. The incident would drive a wedge between him and his father for several years, and during that time, he left Bucktooth Creek to serve as deputy in other towns. Trivia *Great-Granddaddy Ricochet originated from the ''Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-a-Long episode Mostly Ghostly. Similar to Ricochet's cousin, Ricochet Chavez, he was provided to give a little more info on Ricochet's family. *In the Blazin' Trails series, he is mentioned in Night Owls and The Ghost of Gopher Gulch, the latter of which delves more into his character and is a remake (of sorts) of Mostly Ghostly. *His hometown, Bucktooth Creek, hails him as a legend. *Oddly enough, he doesn't have the "trademark family temper" that most of his descendants are known for. It was his wife Reece who possessed it. *He is responsible for naming his great-grandson Ricochet, who was born on his birthday. *Similar to Ricochet, he served as a sheriff in numerous towns. *Similar to Droop-a-Long Coyote, Great-Granddaddy Ricochet served as sheriff in his hometown. *As he is deceased during the main bulk of the series, much of Great-Granddaddy Ricochet's life is detailed in stories from other members of the Rabbit Family and a few other characters who know of his life. He does appear a few times in The Life and Times of Ricochet Rabbit, however. Category:Family Members Category:Sheriffs Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fathers Category:Minor Characters